i wanna go back
by Fanpire100
Summary: Edward wants to go back to Esmes island.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This I Mike, I really like the twilight series so I decided to do a fan fiction story. This is my first fan fiction story so to everyone who reads this please leave a review on what you think about my story.

Edward walk into the nursery, Bella was sitting in the rocking chair humming a tune, Renesmee sound asleep in her arms. Bella looked up from Renesmees beautiful face and gave Edward a gentle smile, "shhh" Bella put her finger to her to her lip, and "I just got her to sleep." Edward smirked, "Bella I need to talk to you, finish up with Renesmee then come into the living room." he whispered then turned and walked down the hall. Bella got up and put Renesmee into her krib, she left the room in silence trying her best not to make a sound so Renesmee wouldn't wake.

Edward was sitting by the fireplace watching the flames, Bella sat down beside him and kissed him on the cheek " now what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Bella asked as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. Edward pressed his lips on her forehead and said, " I think we should go back to Esmes Island!" Bella looked at him in shock " what about Renesmee? We can't just leave her here." " Well I wasn't planning on just leaving her" Edward said sarcastically " I was thinking maybe Jacob can take care of her for a week or two." She sat in thought "hmm, I guess that would be okay, I'll just have to ask Jacob." Edward laughed " I'm sure Doggy wouldn't have a problem taking care of the one he imprinted on." Bella punched him in the arm, he just laughed.

Bella picked up the phone and dialed the blacks number, " hello!" Billy said, " Hey Billy, its Bella is Jacob around?" " Yeah he just got in." she heard the phone click down on top of the table. " Hello Bella" a familiarly husky voice said, " what's up?" " Well I was wondering if you would be able to watch Renesmee for a few weeks, me and Edward are going on a little trip." There was an awkward silence " sure, I would love to take care of lil Nessie." She smiled " that's great, you can come get her from Alice tomorrow morning.  
In the morning Bella, Edward and renesmee ran to the big white house, they told them how long they would be gone, gave renesmee a kiss and hug. They got into Edwards shiny silver Volvo and pulled out of the driveway as they waved goodbye to everyone. They were off to Esmes Island.

I would like to thank you for reading my first story. I know its not very good but I would like to still hear what you think so leave a comment/review, and if you like it please tell me because I promise I will write more to this short story. Thank you

By Mike


	2. Finally There

Edward lowered Bella into the old fashioned motor boat, it was a beautiful night, the stars were brighter then ever, so beautiful, so peaceful. Edward hoped down of the dock after undoing the knots that held the boat to the dock " this is going to be the best second honey moon ever." Edward smiled, they burst into laugher at the thought.

Edward started the motor and we were soon flying threw the darkness of the night towards the stunning Island, as the boat started to slow Bella could see the lights on inside the house, " It felt faster getting here this time!" Bella said in a hushed tone, " hmm, maybe its because this is a different boat Bella." Bella sighed " i wish we could of brought Renesmee." Edward smiled " I'm sure shes fine with that mutt, that kid truly loves our little girl, maybe even as much as he loved you Bella." Bella looked at Edward, she wished he didn't say that, all the bad feelings came back to her, she remembered how much pain and heart break she had caused him.

Edward picked Bella up and carried her to the door, he pushed it open with one hand yet still holding on to Bella, the house was exactly how they remember, once again in the middle of the room wad the bed hanging from the ceiling. The memories of waking up with feathers everywhere from Edward biting the pillows the shocking brushes after that evening. Bella jumped on to the bed " this places is so peaceful, we should come here more often." the laughed " maybe we will and next time everyone should come, well except the doggy." Edward snarled " like a family Vacation you mean, with everyone, maybe Charlie can even come since he's my father." Edward smiled then kissed her on the cheek. " race you to the beach," he yelled while ripping all his clothing of and ran, i just ran fully clothed and jumped in the water. " I WIN" Edward squealed like a little child. I laughed at him. After drying on the beach we went up to the bed and jumped on it, i spread my arm up and over Edwards neck and yanked him down, our lips ran across each others, i was happy to be here, alone with Edward. It will trule\y be a night i'll never forget.


End file.
